


Off to the races

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, F/M, Fluff, Grand National, Jockey!Susie, M/M, Trainer!Toto, WDC is National wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie Wolff is a top National Hunt jockey who is racing in her first Grand National. Toto Wolff is the trainer of the horse she is to ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this year's Grand National because it was the first Scottish winner since 1979 and it gave me an idea. XD There's a bonus scene with Simi at the end ;)

The sun shines down on the glorious Aintree racecourse as Toto stands next to Susie at the first fence.

Susie was one of the top National Hunt Jockeys in the country. She had been chosen to ride One For Arthur in the Grand National race, a horse owned by Claire Williams.

The horse had been trained by Toto himself and the small team were confident that the horse was ready for the race ahead.

Toto looks at the first fence and realises that he is closer to the top of the fence then Susie is. It makes him worried.

"Relax Toto." Susie says with a chuckle as she idly touches the branches on the fence. "It's not like I'm going to jump them by myself."

"I know Liebling." Toto answers, gently taking her hand. "You know I just worry!"

"Toto." Susie sighs. "This has been my dream since I was a child. You know that!"

"I know and I know you can do this, I just want you safe."

"I'll be careful." Susie answers, giving his hand a squeeze. "And besides, I've had lots of schooling over the national fences and Arthur seems to like the course. It will be fine."

Toto nods. "Okay. But just remember what I've taught you. Keep him paced until nearer the end, then give him his head."

"Right." Susie clips on her hard hat and holds her hand out for her whip.

Toto places it in her hand and smiles softly at her. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Susie replies, standing on her tip toes to give Toto a kiss.

Susie then walks across the track and towards the pre-parade ring, her posture tall and proud. It may be her first National, but she was determined to prove herself.

* * *

 

The horses were all on their toes in the ring. Definitely Red tosses his head and clamps on his bit. His groom Britta Roeske tries to calm him down.

His jockey for that afternoon, Sebastian Vettel comes across the ring to pat the horse on the neck.

"He's eager, isn't he?" Sebastian asks, smiling at Britta.

"Just make sure you get him home safe." Britta replies, looking at him deadly serious. Britta cared for all her horses and the National always filled her with nerves.

"Don't I always bring them home?" Sebastian asks. "And I'm wounded, you haven't told me to be safe." Sebastian pouts at her and Britta rolls her eyes.

"I always want you safe." Britta answers. "You're too important for the stable. You always bring home the winners."

"So you don't want me safe because you love me?" Sebastian replies cheekily.

"Look, Red isn't ready yet so please go find Kimi and bother him!" Britta tells him, lightly swatting at him, but she's smiling.

"Kimi's already mounted on More Of That." Sebastian replies, looking sad.

"Well, go find Maurizio and ask him for some advice." Britta says. "You're winding Red up!"

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I get the message! I'll go back into the changing room and see Fernando."

"Don't you dare!" Britta snaps. "Last thing he needs is you teasing him about riding a horse called The Last Samurai."

"Okay fine, I'll go walk the course." Sebastian says.

"Good, that will keep you out of trouble." Britta says with a smile. "Now off with you!"

Sebastian grins at her and then makes his way out of the ring, leaving Britta to sooth Red.

* * *

Susie walks into the parade ring and spots One For Arthur being lead by Marcus, his groom.

"Are you ready?" Marcus asks her with a grin as she walks besides the horse.

"As I'll ever be!" Susie replies, putting her hands on Arthur's back.

Susie vaults on lightly, placing her feet in the stirrups. Sensing someone on-board, Arthur tosses his head and Susie gathers the reins.

"Easy now.." Susie murmurs as she gathers herself in the saddle and leads Arthur towards the exit of the ring.

Away from the ring and the crowds, Arthur's ears prick up and Susie gently gives him his head. Arthur breaks into a gentle canter and Susie leads him down towards the start where a few of the horses gather.

Susie spots Jenson and Fernando near the first fence and leads Arthur over to them.

Jenson is riding Just A Par today and Fernando is riding Samurai.

Fernando was confident of a win, the horse having come second the year before.

"Hey, Susie." Jenson says with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Susie replies, glancing over at the first hurdle. Somehow it seemed more intimidating on the horse rather then off of it.

"Nervous?" Fernando asks. "I was the same. But as soon as you fly over the first the nerves go away."

Susie nods, looking over towards where some of the trainers gather. Toto stands near the fence and he gives her a gentle smile when he sees her.

Susie smiles back and is about to go over to him when Sebastian moves up to the fence.

"Ready to get your arses beaten?" Sebastian asks, patting Red's neck. "I have a good feeling about today!"

"Yeah right. You haven't won a National since 2013." Fernando replies. "You're not riding Auroras Encore now!"

"Well, remind us. When was your last win?" Sebastian asks. "2006 wasn't it? Numbersixvalverde?" He smirks. "Kimi took away your winning streak if I remember. Silver Birch."

Fernando glares at him and Sebastian opens his mouth to say more but Kimi makes his way over on his horse.

"Seb." Kimi warns. "If Channel 4 catches you two arguing they'll have a field day."

Sebastian sighs and looks at Fernando. "May the best man lose."

"It will be you." Fernando says coolly.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but gently nudges Red away from the fence to join Kimi.

"You guys are lucky." Jenson says with a sigh. "I've only ever won this race once in 2009 on Mon Mome."

"And you keep moaning about it." Fernando says with a smirk.

Jenson glares.

"Well I've never won and this is my first." Susie cuts in, trying to break the tension.

"Good luck. Lewis has been strong on this course for the past few years." Jenson replies.

"Doesn't mean he can't be beaten." Susie says confidently.

"Good luck with that." Fernando says with a snort as he leads Samurai back up the course.

Susie merely rolls her eyes and turns Arthur to follow Fernando.

* * *

The clock has now ticked down to start time and Susie sits in the middle of a pack of 39 other horses as they all turn to the start line.

The tension is palpable in the air. The horses all snort and shake their heads, their ears swivelling as they hear the roaring crowd.

The race starter looks down at the field below him and calls for order.

The jockeys can barely contain the excited horses and Susie feels her heart pick up as she wrestles with Arthur.

Arthur just wants to run, but it's not time yet.

Susie glances over to the stands again, just catching a glimpse of Toto as the tape comes down and they're away.

Susie immediately settles Arthur into the pack, keeping a tight hold on him and reigning him in to keep his speed consistent.

The horses thunder over the melling road and soon the first fence is in their sights.

Susie swallows down her fear as they all approach it and leans back into the saddle as Arthur jumps.

The jump almost takes her breath away and soon Arthur is over the other side and heading towards the next.

The next fence comes up quickly and Arthur takes it smoothly, but Susie can see some trouble by the side of her.

One of the horses falls right in the path of Sebastian and Red and Sebastian only just manages to avoid it.

Susie looks behind her in concern for a second but then gets back into focus for her own race.

The bigger fences soon come up and on her first time over the Canal Turn, Susie's fear goes away and she begins to enjoy the ride.

She and Arthur take all the big fences in their stride. Beeches, Valentines, The Chair, they all go by in a blur. 

Sadly, a lot of horses do fall. At one point Susie catches a glimpse of Pascal's frightened face as Thunder and Roses falls. Both are okay though and Susie once again puts her game face on.

Pretty soon they have only five fences left to jump.

Susie takes the fifth last with ease, gently pushing Arthur along.

By the third last Susie knows that Arthur is ready and lets him have his head as they approach the second last.

Arthur takes it with ease and soon Susie is pushing Arthur along to the front of the pack, one more fence between them and home.

The final fence is a dream and Arthur lands safely, his ears pricked as Susie guides him along.

In front of them Lewis on Cause of Causes is challenging for the win strongly, but Susie quickly gets up to speed with him and the two fight it out strongly on the final turn.

Susie gives Arthur a gentle tap with the whip and he responds, giving himself another boost of speed to pass Cause of Causes.

The finish line comes up pretty quickly after that and Susie raises her fist in triumph as she crosses the line.

She's done it.

She's won the Grand National.

Susie slows Arthur down, giving him a mighty pat as the stable lads run out onto the course.

Quickly Susie dismounts and Arthur has buckets of water thrown over him to cool him down.

Susie stands in the middle of the track in a daze.

She has won.

Susie isn't aware of anything as Channel 4 reporters surround her and lead her towards the winners enclosure.

Steve Jones shoves a microphone at her and asks her how she feels.

"Amazing." Is all Susie can say.

"You're also the first Scottish winner since Jackie Stewart in 1979! Being Scottish yourself and Arthur being trained in Scotland, how do you feel about that?" Steve asks.

"I can't believe it!" Susie admits. "This feels like a dream!"

"It's not a dream! Trust me. You've won!" Steve replies, the cheers of the crowd getting louder as they enter the winners enclosure.

Susie feels overwhelmed all of a sudden and blinks back her tears.

Suddenly Susie hears a familiar voice asking people to step aside and Toto appears through the crowd.

Susie cannot help herself. With a strangled sob she all but runs towards Toto and into his arms.

Toto twirls her around and presses kisses into her hair. "I am so so proud of you, Liebling. YOU DID IT!"

Toto cups her face gently and smiles at her. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Susie whispers before leaning up to kiss him.

The crowd go wild and a photographer snaps a photo of the kiss. It becomes the front picture on every newspaper the next morning.

As Susie breaks the kiss she smiles at her Husband. "I won."

"You have." Toto replies, gently wiping away her tears. "You've done Scotland proud."

Susie lets out a little laugh and kisses Toto again, pulling him towards her.

The cheers of the crowd no longer matter. To Susie it's just her and Toto now.

She's won her first Grand National and she knows more are to come.

* * *

Sebastian enters the empty changing rooms, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

After the fall of the horse in front of him, Sebastian had been forced to pull Red up. Red had suddenly not felt right under him and the sensible thing to do was to stop before something happened.

Red was, thankfully, fine. The other horse had just compromised his run and Sebastian had taken the right option to quit the race. Britta had just been thankful to get him home.

"Hey." A voice says softly behind him.

Sebastian turns around and smiles at Kimi as he enters the room. "Hey. I heard you pulled More of That up."

"I did." Kimi replies with a shrug.

"Does it bother you?" Sebastian asks quietly. "I knew you wanted to win."

"So long as the horse is fine it doesn't matter." Kimi answers, smiling at Sebastian. "There is always next year."

"True." Sebastian says with a nod.

"And another chance to do battle with you." Kimi says with a smirk.

"What kind of battle?" Sebastian asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Remember your first win?" Kimi asks. "2010. You bet me that if you won the National that year I would go on a date with you."

"I remember it well." Sebastian says with a small smile as Kimi walks towards him.

"It's been, what? Seven years since that win?" Kimi asks. "We have officially been together for that long."

"So?" Sebastian replies.

"So..." Kimi places his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and looks at him intently. "If I win the National next year you marry me."

Sebastian's breath catches in his throat and Kimi looks at him hopefully.

"Deal." Sebastian breathes before drawing Kimi into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
